Rory's Life
by trorychic
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SATISFY THE CRAZY AUTHOR! Ok another added to my so called trilogy of Callie Stories..........r/t, L/L, just read and review@!
1. Babies

Rory's Life  
  
By: Abby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tristan, Rory, or any other Gilmore Girls characters, but I do own Callie, Matt, Lana, Cam, Drew, Mackie, T.J., Gracie, and Alex.  
  
AN: I have no idea where this is going, just bare with me.  
  
"What is taking so long?" 17-year-old Tristan had asked himself, running both hands through his hair.  
  
"Tristan, it takes a long time for a baby to be born!" Luke had said, burying his hands in his head.  
  
Rory had been in delivery room for about 7 hours then, and it had practically killed Tristan. He had never been through that before. When his sister had been born, he was only 5, so he hadn't even been at the hospital. He hadn't known why the delivery was taking so long.  
  
"Mr. DuGray?" A nurse had been standing by the door of the delivery room with a bundle of blankets in her arms.  
  
Tristan and Luke had both hopped up. Tristan had walked up to her eagerly. She had handed him the blankets. He had looked down, for the first time, into the face of his daughter. Lorelai Christina DuGray  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
13 years later--9:30 pm  
  
"RORY!!!! Callie is in labor!" Tristan yelled, hanging up the phone. He ran up the steps to the bedroom he and Rory shared in their mansion. Rory was sitting on the bed, reading a book and rocking the newest member of their growing family, Grace Elizabeth DuGray. She sat up quickly and placed the sleeping baby in her basinet.  
  
"You mean the real thing this time, not like the other false alarms?"  
  
"The real thing. Matt just called. We have to pick up Cam and Drew," he said, scooping up the baby. Rory ran down the hall. "Lana, Mackie, T.J.? We have to go!"  
  
Rory's oldest, Lorelai Christina DuGray, aka Lana, stuck her head out of her bedroom door. "Yeah mom? Where to?"  
  
"Aunt Callie's in labor. Get your sister."  
  
Rory continued down the hall to the next room, and Lana popped in on 8-year-old Mackenzie Diana DuGray, who was lying on her stomach reading a book on her plush comforter. "C'mon, Macaroni and Cheese--Aunt Callie's finally having that stubborn baby of hers, and we have to pick up Cami and Drew."  
  
Mackie popped up, her eyes bright. "Oh, I just love babies!" She said, clasping her hands and twirling in a circle. Lana just rolled her eyes and pushed her sister out the door.  
  
Down the hall, Rory ran into 3-year-old Tristan Janlen DuGray's room. She slid up to the sleeping form lying in the bed in the center of the room. She nudged the little blonde boy, and sat him up. Quickly, she put shoes on over his footie pajamas and slid a still sleeping little boy into the back of their Explorer. Mackie hopped in next to him, and Lana followed with her father, who had Gracie, in the Lexus. They all drove to the hospital, an excited energy running through the cars. Callie had already had two miscarriages, so everyone was nervous about this baby, Tristan especially, seeing as Callie was his cousin, and one of his best friends.  
  
Rory got their first, and Tristan parked next to her. Rory ran into the hospital, and Tristan helped Mackie and Lana. Then he ran in. Rory was waiting for him when he walked in. She had a smile a mile wide.  
  
"She's--Callie's ok? And the baby?" He said hopefully. She started to say something, when 6-year-old Drew ran forward and flung his arms around Tristan's neck.  
  
"Mommy had a giwl, Uncle Twistan!" He cried into his uncle's shoulder. Tristan looked up at Rory with a joyful smile on his face, and welcomed 10-year-old Cam into his hug. Rory just stood with her daughters and her son, a content smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Valentines and Babysitting

Three weeks later  
  
"Mom?" Lana called into the quiet house after school.  
  
"Yeah Lana." Rory called from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Nursery." Rory called out.  
  
Lana ran upstairs. Rory was sitting on the floor, playing with Gracie. She looked up.  
  
"He asked me out!!!!!!!!!!" Lana said jumping up and down. Rory deposited the startled baby into her crib and started jumping with Lana.  
  
"Oh honey, that's great! When did Zack ask you for?" Rory said, holding her daughter at arms length.  
  
"Tomorrow! Can you believe it? Isn't that romantic! Valentine's Day and my birthday! Oh he- wait what's wrong mom?" Lana stopped at the look of unhappiness.  
  
"Lana we always go out for your birthday." Rory said, trying to smile. She couldn't believe how little Lana was growing up.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought this year we could try something different. You and Daddy and Aunt Callie and Uncle Matt could all go out, and Zack's sister is 16 and she isn't doing anything on Valentine's an volunteered to baby-sit?" Lana said, looking hopefully into the blue eyes she had inherited from her parents.  
  
Rory smiled at her daughter. At 13, this was the most important thing going on, and she didn't want to mess that up. "OK. I am not sure about Callie and Matt, because of the new baby, but your dad and I will definitely take-- -"  
  
"Allison"  
  
"We will definitely take Allison up on her offer." Rory said. Gracie began to hit her rattle to the side of the crib and she started yelling. Downstairs, Lana could hear T.J. chasing Mackie with a toy dinosaur.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!" Mackie yelled, running behind Rory and peering through her legs.  
  
"MAMA!" Gracie yelled, banging her rattle some more. T.J. came flying into the room, and Lana caught him and swung him around onto her hip. He grinned and impish grin, and his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Just like his father." Rory said, leaning over and ruffling his curly blonde locks.  
  
Bang  
  
Little beads went flying everywhere as Gracie gave a good swing of her rattle and made contact with the plastic crib. Looking at the two halves of the rattle, she broke into a gummy grin and started laughing.  
  
"Allison will definitely earn her money with my little sisters and brother." Lana said with a smile at Rory, as Mackie and T.J. started throwing the beads at each other.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it so far? Review!! 


	3. Lane's Idea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tristan!" Rory said, walking into the house with the kids. Tristan worked every day, all day, except for Fridays. He worked the second half of the day at home. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him about Valentines because he got home so late and left so early.  
  
Rory walked into his home office. She found a note on his desk  
  
Rory,  
  
Had to work late, be home late  
  
Order pizza, I'll have some when I get home  
  
Not sure when that will be.  
  
May have to work tomorrow.  
  
Love you,  
  
Tristan  
  
Rory re-read the note several times. He had been working very long hours for the past few weeks. Tristan worked very hard, but he had always set aside Friday nights and weekends for his family. They had planned to go for dinner tonight, and Mackie was really looking forward to him taking her to the batting cages because she was starting little league.  
  
I wonder why he is working late.  
  
She shrugged it off and went downstairs to order pizza for the kids.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't know, guys. He's just been working really long hours, and it seems he never has time for us anymore." Rory said, setting crackers and coffee on the table. Callie sat across from her, and Lane next to her. It was the first time in months that Rory had seen Callie not holding the baby, Alex. They had set up Lana to baby-sit the Dugray/Barnes kids, and Lane's twins, Henry jr. and Kimmi, while the girls had a break.  
  
"You know, Rory, did you ever think-…..oh never mind." Lane said, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's a silly idea."  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Rory, it's not important."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"You'd laugh at it."  
  
"If I promise not to laugh will you tell me?"  
  
"Fine….I just thought….well have you ever thought he was having an affair?" Lane said finally.  
  
"Lane!" Rory said, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"See, I knew you would laugh."  
  
"Lane, it's just the idea is too funny. You've known Tristan a long time, and have you ever thought that about him? That he wasn't totally loyal to Rory?" Callie asked.  
  
"It's just a thought." Lane said, as the phone rang.  
  
Rory picked it up.  
  
"Hey T! Yeah! Tristan! That's 4 nights in a row! Fine, okay, I'll invite Lane and Callie and the kids to stay. Yeah, you have to do what you have to do. Love you too. Bye" ROry hung up. She turned to her friends.  
  
"He's working late again…want to stay for dinner?" She said, sighing and contemplating Lane's idea. No….not her husband….not her Tristan.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Going okay? 15 more reviews! Pleas please!  
  
~Abby~ 


	4. Softball and Phone Calls

"Hey, Daddy. Ready to go?" Mackie asked her father as he walked in the house with the news paper in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked blankly at his daughter.  
  
Mackie stared right back. She was dressed in sweat-capris and a softball t- shirt, and was holding a baseball bat.  
  
Tristan smacked his head.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Mack, I totally forgot!" He said, running up the steps.  
  
He entered his room and saw Rory sitting on the bed with the baby, reading. She looked up as he ran in.  
  
"Mackie….softball…cages….forgot…" He said, flying into the huge closet they shared.  
  
Rory just smiled at her flustered husband as he ran out of sight. She walked into the bathroom, right next to the walk-in, to wash her face and get ready for the day. They were going to have a family portrait done later that day. As she washed her face, she thought she heard hushed voice coming from the closet.  
  
Intrigued, she put down her washcloth and slowly walked toward the door.  
  
"I told you, I can't meet you today….I'm sorry, I know we didn't get to do much last night, but I have to work to keep this a secret from Rory as it is…I can't stay out late with you after blowing off the kids. Yeah, I'll call you tonight when I can get away….Rory can't find out about this." Tristan whispered into his cell.  
  
Rory edged back into the bathroom, shutting the door. She sat down on the closed toilet, putting her face in her hands, and crying. She turned on the shower, and got in under the streaming hot jets. She heard Tristan running around the room, trying to get together.  
  
"Bye Ror--see you later…Love you." He said leaning around the door of the bathroom and blowing her a kiss.  
  
She put on a good face, and blew one back, all the while thinking 'You jerk….you lying jerk…'  
  
When she got out of the shower, and got T.J. and Gracie dressed. She had special outfits for the family portrait, but she knew how her kids dirtied clothes. She was better of waiting.  
  
She settled the two in the playroom with toys, and went across the hall to the bathroom, where Lana was blow drying her long brown hair. She looked up to see her mom, and smiled as she continued to blow dry it.  
  
"Mom, do you think I should braid it or leave it down?" Lana said, turning to look at her hair at all angles, up and down.  
  
Rory smiled. "I'd put it in a French braid…with your highlights, you hair looks so pretty pulled back on the sides."  
  
"Will you help me?" Lana said, looking up at her mom.  
  
Rory nodded, and Lana sat backwards on the toilet as Rory began braiding her smooth strands.  
  
"So, excited about your date tomorrow?" Rory said, pulling up another piece of hair.  
  
Rory laughed at Lana's bright eyed smile in the mirror.  
  
"Totally…I just hope I don't embarrass myself." She said, laughing nervously.  
  
"You won't…just don't talk with your mouth full, let me do your make-up, don't make stupid jokes, and finally the most important of all rules…" Rory said. "Eat a full meal before you go!"  
  
Both girls broke out in peals of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" A sweaty Tristan leaned on the door frame.  
  
Rory immediately stiffened.  
  
"Oh, nothing Daddy…just some girl talk. Mom's giving me hints for my date tomorrow." Lana said.  
  
A smile didn't cross his lips, but it was dancing in his eyes as he continued. "Oh, I can think of a few…no kissing, no holding hands, no eye contact?"  
  
"Yeah right Daddy…" Lana said, turning her attention back to the mirror where Rory was just finishing up.  
  
"There you go Kid…do you have your clothes?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah mom…and I like the white and khaki theme this year…very cute." She said, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Rory walked stiffly past Tristan. "You'd better get a shower...we have pictures in an hour and a half, and Mackie still needs a shower."  
  
"Yeah, ok…Rory, is something wrong?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She half turned, tempted to say something. She knew she should be the trophy wife, and 'smile sweetly, give a kiss, and push all worries out of his sweet little head, because poor Tristan works so hard.' But she couldn't...not with what she knew. She shook her head.  
  
"Ok…if you say so.." He said, walking toward the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DO you like it? Please Please Please Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Abby 


	5. Outta here

!!!!!!!!BAM!!!!!!!  
  
"Rory!" Tristan said, dodging the novel flying towards him.  
  
!!!!!CRASH!!!!!  
  
The framed candid picture of the "happy couple" cheek to cheek, fingers entwined, smiling broadly for the camera on the dance floor on there wedding day shattered against the door frame.  
  
"Get away from me! You disgust me!" Rory yelled, throwing a plastic sippy cup that one kid or another left in the room.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving like this!!" He yelled, catching the cup.  
  
"Fine! I am!" Rory stalked out of the room. "Lana, Mackenzie, T.J.! Pack an overnight bag! We are going to Grams' and Pop's."  
  
They slowly woke up, gathering in the hall around Lana's door.  
  
"Why?" Lana said, with her siblings huddled behind her. They had never seen their mother that mad.  
  
"Because I said so! Now move!" She walked back to her room and shoved Tristan against the door frame and stalked into the closet.  
  
"Rory stop! Calm down we have to talk."  
  
Rory whirled around and Tristan was afraid she was going to slap him. What he didn't expect was the quiet voice that escaped her lips.  
  
"I'm tired of this Tris. You are not the same guy I married." She lifted the frame off the floor and brushed away the glass that used to cover the photograph. "You aren't the same. And I don't know why. But I can't take it anymore. Figure out what you want. I don't care anymore." With that she shoved the picture into her bag, picked out a few more things, and instructed her kids to get into the car.  
  
One by one, Tristan hugged his kids, whispering an assuring message into their ears. He held each kid for a long time, before releasing them to their mother.  
  
"I love you Daddy." Lana called over her shoulder as she was climbing into the explorer.  
  
"Me, too. I love you Daddy!" Mackie called.  
  
"Yeah. I wuv you Daddy." T.J. called, waving gaily. He didn't quite understand what was going on.  
  
"Bye T." Rory said, sweeping past him out of the house, carrying Gracie. "Bye Ror. I love you." He said with one last attempt.  
  
Rory looked over her shoulder wistfully. A sad smile crept to her face and she whispered her next words. "I never doubted that Tris. Never."  
  
  
  
"Rory? What's going on?" When Luke answered the door, he was in sweatpants and shirtless. Obviously he had been sleeping. Safe assumption, considering it was about 3 in the morning.  
  
Rory looked up at her "father" and gave Gracie, who had fallen asleep in her arms, to Lydia who had joined her father at the door adorned in coffee covered boxers and a white tank. Rory then fell into his waiting arms and sobbed.  
  
"Lyd, get the kids settled in Rory's room, there are blankets in the chest, and then get your mom." Luke said, wrapping his arms tightly around the fragile, sobbing form shaking against him.  
  
He had experience with this, since he and Lorelai had been married when Rory was 15 (in my little fic world) and he had rocked her through many breakups and middle of the night visits.  
  
"Rory, baby, what's wrong?" Lorelai said, flying down the steps. She bolted to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her from behind, sandwiching Rory between Lorelei and Luke. The little family stood huddled together in the hallway for a long time.  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!! Even flames!!!!! 3 Abby 


	6. Explanations and phone calls

"So I left. I just packed up and left. I couldn't take it anymore, Mom. All this lying and cheating...I just couldn't take it." Rory said from her position on the couch. She was stretched out on her back, her legs draped across her mothers lap. She leaned over and took a sip of water from her glass. Then she wiped her eyes, chasing away the last of the tears.  
  
It was about 4 am now, and all was quiet in the Gilmore house, except for the steady stream of whispers coming from the living room.  
  
"Babe, I know you don't think this now, but it will be ok..remember, when you were 24, Luke threw that surprise 40th Birthday party for me, and he was on the phone so much with Sookie and Miss patty and Babette and you, and always hung up when I came in the room, stuff like that..I thought he was cheating.that, or he had some awful disease that made him talk on the phone to women all the time, but hang up when I enter the room. But I was wrong.maybe you are too." Lorelei said, brushing back a piece of hair off Rory's face.  
  
"I don't think so Mom..I mean, he brought a woman INTO OUR BEDROOM when he though I wasn't going to be home that night because I took the kids out for pizza. But boy was he wrong.Mackie forgot her sweatshirt, Lana forgot her visor, and T.J. forgot shoes.still don't know how he managed that..anyway, we made it to Pizza Hut, and realized all this, and decided it was worth it to go back. I half wish we hadn't." She said sadly. The memory was still fresh in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback-----  
  
"Tristan?" Rory hesitated in the doorway.  
  
Tristan looked over from his position standing next to the bed---THEIR BED-- - looking at a woman who was sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Rory!?! I thought you guys were gone for the night." He said, looking nervous.  
  
She held up missing articles. Then she dropped them. "What the hell is going on here? Who is she?" She pointed at the leggy blonde on the bed.  
  
"Ror, it's not how it looks." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh really? Cause it looks like you have a woman on OUR BED ready to do god knows what when you thought I wasn't going to be home! Is that how it looks to you?" She turned to the blonde. The woman just turned her nose up.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house!!!!" Rory screamed. The kids crowded into the doorway. "Guys, go to your rooms. Time for bed. No pizza tonight. I'll be in in a few minutes."  
  
Then she turned back to the scene in her room. "Both of you! Get the hell out of my house!"  
  
"Adele, I think you better leave." Tristan said.  
  
"Fine whatever. Call me tomorrow, Tris." She said, sauntering out of the room.  
  
"He won't have to because he is going with you!" Rory called to the girl.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are, because you aren't staying here!" She said.  
  
And that's when she started throwing stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It took you a while to get here..what time did you leave?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Well, we left Boston around 8." Rory said.  
  
"Hmm..so are you tired babe, because we both really should get some sleep." Lorelei said, repositioning herself so she was leaning on Rory.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm.." Rory said, eyes already shut.  
  
With that they drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 10:30 the next morning  
  
"Mom.Mom." Lana shook the shoulder of her sleeping mom. She didn't stir.  
  
"Lan (pronounced LAHN.like LON), what is it?" Luke said, coming downstairs after his shower.  
  
"Daddy's on the phone, Pop, and he wants to talk to Mom." Lana said, turning her head up to face her grandfather.  
  
"Lemme have it." He said, reaching for the phone.  
  
Lana just clutched it and turned slightly.  
  
----"Lan? Lana?"---  
  
A faraway voice broke into the silence. Lana put the phone to her ear. "Daddy, Pop wants to talk to you."  
  
----sigh. "Ok put him on"---  
  
Luke takes the phone and heads back upstairs.  
  
*Luke/Tris convo*  
  
Luke: You asshole. You f***ing asshole.  
  
Tristan: Luke, listen to me-  
  
Luke: I don't want to listen to you. All I know is that you hurt my kid, and you are going to pay. If you weren't in Boston, I would kick your ass.  
  
Tristan: I'm not in Boston.  
  
L: What?  
  
T: I'm in Hartford, and I'm headed for Stars Hollow.  
  
L: Well you better turn your ass around, because a welcome crew will be waiting for you with tar and feathers!  
  
T: I need to see Rory.  
  
L: Well she doesn't want to see you.  
  
T: How do you know?  
  
L: It's a very safe assumption.  
  
T: Luke, c'mon. You're the reasonable one!  
  
L: Well right now, I am going to be Lorelei and tell you to go home. You hurt my kid, and unless you want to be sterile when you leave here, I suggest not coming. You're not wanted here.  
  
---CLICK---  
  
Luke walked back downstairs to see an unsteady Lorelei balancing on one foot while she tried to extract herself from Rory. He caught her just as she was about to lose it.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
"Hey. I just talked to Tristan." He said, walking with her to the kitchen. "Oh yeah? What did he say?"  
  
"Basically he said he was on his way here and wanted to see Rory, and I told him he would be tarred and feathered if he came here-"  
  
"Wait, do you even know how to tar and feather someone..and do we have any tar or feathers?" Lorelei cut in.  
  
"Not the point.and then I told him he had hurt my kid and that he wasn't welcome."  
  
"Aww, how very father-ish of you."  
  
"Well.she is my kid, even if it isn't by blood."  
  
"Yeah, she is." Lorelei said, smiling at him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his middle. He looped his arms around her shoulders. She pressed her ear to his chest. "Luke.?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you really think he cheated?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
  
"I don't know.but I hope not.for Rory." She said, tightening her grip.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Please review!!!! Comments, compliments, complaints, concerns, flames.anything!  
  
3 Abby 


	7. Short chappy

Hey just so you know, you prolly want to read matchmaking in the snow, field trip, and the one I wrote a long time ago but didn't realize I didn't put up here, Music of the heart  
  
BTW, this is just a short very very short little chappy...sryz!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, did you ever worry that maybe Tristan and I weren't right for each other?" Rory asked as she and Lorelei strolled around town.  
  
"Did I? Hell yes.every day.I mean, Ror, you were 17." Lorelei said, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah..I've been wondering---maybe we shouldn't have.I mean, we got married right after Lana was born..it was pretty quick.at the time, I thought I could never love anyone else."  
  
"Honey, it was a tough decision, but I think you made the right one."  
  
"Oh me too.I mean, I would have missed Harvard anyway, so it doesn't change that, but I got my babies. Mackie, T.J., Gracie..what would I do without my babies? But I can't help wondering.what would my life have been like if we hadn't gotten married.if I hadn't gotten pregnant.you know? I mean, I don't regret a day in my life..."  
  
"What about that day you shoved a raisin up your nose? Or the day you pooped BIG TIME in your pants when I was potty training you."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"OR that time you ran around town naked."  
  
"I never did that."  
  
"Yeah.you're right.I love you babe"  
  
"I love you too Mom."  
  
Fade out ~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! I told ya it was short! Lol just tell me your thoughts on it! 3 Abby 


End file.
